Careless man's carful son
by J-boy-rusher
Summary: Kendall walks into a small café and his life changes forever when he meets a waiter named logan.
1. Chapter 1

Mine

Kendall had just pulled up to a small café. He was new to the area and seen this place on his way into town the day before and thought he would try it. He was gunna start a job at the local news paper in this small town of Sherwood. It wasn't the most glamorous journalist job but it was a start.

Kendall gets out of his car and heads inside. Once inside he sees a sigh that says "Take any seat you want" so he sits at a table that was meant for two and grabs the menu that was already on the table. He decides to get the grilled turkey and cheese sandwich with curly fries.

Just as he put the menu down, his waiter came to take his order. Kendall looks up and sees the most gorgeous guy he has ever seen. He is wearing a white button down shirt with black pants and a black apron around his waist. When he smiles at Kendall, Kendall can feel his heart speed up and start to melt. He found himself just staring at the waiter, he didn't even realize that he had asked him what he wanted to drink.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kendall asked blushing. He felt stupid for his staring.

"Ha. I asked his you what you would like to drink" the waiter said still smiling at Kendall.

"Ohh I'll have a water with lemon." Kendall said still blushing.

"Ok let me just go and get you that water and I'll come back and take your order" the waiter said turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Kendall said stopping the guy. "I'm ready to order now."

"Ya but this way have a reason to come back and see you sooner." He winked at Kendall and walked away. Again Kendall could feel his face get warm again

Kendall looks over to where his waiter was pouring him a glass of water, he takes in the guys appearance. He was about 5'10-5'11, and brown hair that was styled up adding about 2 inches to his height, beautiful brown eyes, a lopsided smile that was to die for and he can see his arm and how built they were. He would love to have them wrapped around him. Kendall stopped checking him out when he started making his way back.

"A water with lemon for you," he said placing it on the table with a black straw next to it. He pulls out the chair across from Kendall and sits in it. " so what can I get you darlin?"

Kendall grabbed the menu again because he forgot what he wanted as soon at the waiter say down and called him darlin. Was he from Texas? He kinda had a accent like he was. Kendall looked down at the menu while blushing and then remembered what he had wanted. " can I get the turkey and cheese sandwich?"

"Sure. Anything for you." He wrote it down and looked back up at kendall " what kind of bread and cheese would you like?"

"Ummm wheat and pepper jack? And can I get curly fries on the side?"

"Sure thing. Now one last thing. Are you new in these parts? I never seen you around before. I would have remembered someone as beautiful as you around here" logan said smiling his lopsided smile at kendall what felt like the million time. Kendall just nodded feeling his cheeks heat up again. No one ever told him he was beautiful before. Logan smiled one last time then walked away to put his order in.


	2. Chapter 2

Mine

The waiter walked back over to Kendall's table with a plate of curly fries and his sandwich. He sets is down on the table in front of Kendall.

"Enjoy your food and don't be afraid to call me if you need Anything" the waiter said well whining and Kendall and walking away.

This guy is doing all the right things to make Kendall swoon over him. Kendall start to eat his food in peace until he hear two people start to argue. He looks over and sees a middle aged man and a woman at a table just a few feet away arguing. They brought back memories of his childhood.

\- Young Kendall woke up in the middle of night to the sound of his parents yelling at each other. He throw off his spider man blanket and walked downstairs toward all the commotion. He poked his head around the corner looking into the kitchen where the yelling was happening.

"dammit Kevin! what were you thinking!? Spending all of are money on something as stupid as that!" Jennifer, Kendall's mom yelled at her husband "what are we supposed to do when the rent is due?"

"You're saying it like you earned that money. I'm the one out there working my ass off! You sit here and clean a house that's not even dirty!" he yelled back at her

"I am raising your son if you have forgotten!"

"Please! I'm not even sure he's mine!"

"What are you saying!?"

"I'm saying that the little pansy probably isn't even mine. He's nothing more then a week, pathetic excuse for a boy. All he ever does is read. Boys should be out doing many stuff not reading some stupid books. Plus I know you were sleeping with my brother!"

"Fuck you Kevin! I never slept with your brother! He's yours. So be a man for once in your life and except he's yours." -

Kendall was brought out of he's memories when the waiter came back with another water with lemon.

"I can ask them to keep it down if it's bothering you" the waiter told Kendall as he seen that Kendall was staring at them ask he walked over with a new water.

"No. It's fine. I'm alright."

"Ok than. Ummm I would hate to see you go but it looks like I should be bringing you, your check."

Kendall looked down and seen he was pretty much done with his good. Just a one more bite of sandwich and a few curly fries. "Yes can I have it, please?"

"Sure thing darlin', I'll be right back." He said with a wink and then he was off.

'Why did he have such an effect on me?' Kendall thought to himself. 'Sure he was super cute and that smile made me melt, but I don't know anything about him. I can't just throw myself out there. I'm new here and I need to settle in first. Besides, he's probably like every other guy out there and only wants one thing. To get me into bed. Or if we ever really have a relationship hell just leave like my dad did. I bet there one in the same. I should just leave some money on the table and walk away before he gets back. That would be a whole lot easier than Just staying here.'

Before Kendall could the waiter was back with his bill. "Here you go. If you need anything more just let me know" he walked away not staying like all the other times to flirt with Kendall. Kendall picked up the bill and looked at it. But all it was, was a piece of paper that said 'it's on me darlin ; )' with his number (678) 555-9844 and below that it said call me.

Kendall looked up to see the waiter helping another customer. He looked up and their eyes met. He smiled and Kendall and winked.

Kendall was mad now. 'Who the hell does this guy think he is. I don't need any handouts. I can pay my own bill.' Kendall got up and walked over to where the waiter was. He was now at the cash register putting in an order. "Hi, my name is logan and I'll be right with you." He said as he continued to put in the order not looking up. He eventually looks up and sees Kendall standing there not looking happy.

"Ummm..."

"Hi, in the guy you just serviced over there. You gave me my bill but there's not price on it just your number."

"It's ok. It's on me"

"You see I don't need you to pay for my lunch. I am more then capable to do it. Ok. And I don't want your number so you can try to get a booty call out of me. You Texan playboy."

Now logan looked mad.

"First off, I'm glad you picked up on my Texan accent. Second, where I'm form its called southern hospitality when someone wants to pay for your lunch. Third, I ain't no playboy trying to get a booty call out of you. I thought you were cute and thought hey maybe he's a cool guy to get to know. But know I see that you're a cold hearted, egotistical jerk and I don't want you to have my number anymore" logan said as he snatched the paper out of his hands. Kendall looked tooken back. He wasn't expecting the boy to react like that. "But you know, I'm a nice guy and still pay for your lunch. Now if you would excuse me, I have some drinks to take to my other customers." Logan walked off. Kendall stood there for a minute then walked out. Now he felt like a jerk. 'Maybe he was just trying to be nice. Maybe I should have let me take me out some time. The first person that wants to get to know me in this town and I mess it it. Great job Kendall'.


	3. Chapter 3

Interview with a waiter

Kendall made his way to his apartment. He was still feeling like a jerk. Kendall just wanted to get home and finish unpacking. He didn't have a whole lot of things to unpack but he had stuff that meant a lot to home like a pictures and memorabilia of his time playing hockey in high school and college. He had got most of it done when He decided it was time for bed. All that was left was little things like books, clothes, and his desk stuff.

Kendall made his way to the bathroom in his room to wash up before bed. He washed his face, put acne cream on the little blemishes Kendall seen on his face, brushed his teeth, then lastly flossed. He mad his way to his bed and pulled the covers back and laid down pulling the covers back over him.

He laid there motionless, trying to get some sleep but all he could do is think about logan. He seemed so perfect and all Kendall wanted to do was apologize to him and see if he could get his number again.

Kendall Let out a sigh, rolled onto his side and closed his eyes forcing himself to sleep. Tomorrow was his first day at the newspaper and he didn't want to look tired.

His first day went great. His boss wasn't a total asshole. The other people there were nice but a lot older then him. He was only 22 fresh out of college. These people were in there late 30's to early 50's. He was a rookie. No matter he had his first story, to interview the owner of the Sherwood diner for its 50 year anniversary. So he gets the address and puts it in the GPS on his phone. He didn't realize where he was until he pulled up to the diner he ate at yesterday. Just great. He's gunna have to see Logan again after he was a jerk to the cute waiter.

Kendall takes a deep breath and let's it out. He gets out of his car and head on in. The little bell on the door jiggles and he doesn't see Logan. So he takes a seat at the same place as yesterday. He sits there with is not pad and pen waiting for someone to come out so he can ask about the owners. He looks over the questions, he's prepared to ask, one last time.

Just as he is doing so Logan walks out from the kitchen and his eyes land on Kendall. Kendall just looks down at his paper but he can hear foots steps walking toward him.

"Hi. What can I get you to drink?"

"Uh. Um. A water with lemon please."

Logan without a word turns around and walks away. Kendall knew he messed up with Logan. He had to be an ass. It's his dad's fault. Because of him Kendall can trust any guys he meets. Logan walks back with his glass of water.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could speak to the owner of the diner. I'm doing a article on it for the news paper."

"You're a journalist?"

"Ya. Is that hard to believe?"

"No. I was just wondering. And you can't. They're not here. They won't be until next week."

"Next week? But I need this don't by Friday."

"That's why you're gunna interview me."

"Ummm no offense but you're just a waiter. I need first hand accounts from when it first opens and stuff."

"Well my grandparents told all the stories about this place opening up and how they're dream almost didn't come true. You see the owners are my grandpa and grandma and I grew up here. So if anyone knows this place as well as then, it's me." Logan pulled the chair out and sat down. "Ask away."

Kendall looked down at his pad and started asking Logan the questions he prepared. It started out as a very awkward curt interview but it quickly turned into Logan telling Kendall about all the mischievous things he used to do with his best friend James. And soon after that they started talking about each other's Interest. Kendall found out that Logan is going to school to become a doctor and he's working here to help pay for school. And Logan learned that Kendall was from Kansas and he wants to work for the New York Times. It ended with Logan asking Kendall on a date for this Saturday. Kendall could only accept and Logan gave him the piece of paper with his number on it again. Logan walked Kendall out to his car.

"So do you think you have enough for the article? Logan asked as He Opened the door for Kendall.

"Ya. I have more then enough."

"Ok. Just put that stuff I told you and say it was from my grandparents, it's something that they would say."

"Ok. Thanks. And Logan, I want to apologize for how I acted yesterday. I'm just not used to that kind of treatment. Thank you for being so sweet."

"It's ok. I wasn't trying to take advantage or something. I genuinely like you Kendall and I can't wait for Saturday."

"Me either. See you then?"

"6 o'clock."

"Ok. Bye"

Logan waved bye as Kendall drove off down the road. Logan couldn't wait for Saturday.


End file.
